


开往布鲁克林的列车

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Thanksgiving
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: 感恩节盾冬特辑！芽盾在回家过感恩节的列车上碰到了詹帅，然后...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brooklyn Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608708) by [emphasisonem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem). 



> 感谢emphasisonem允许我将这篇短文译成中文上传。  
> 本周四是西方的感恩节，所以原文作者特地写此文应景。所以我也尽快弄出来给大家过节加菜！  
> 甜文一个，请大家享用。祝感恩节快乐！

 

从华盛顿特区开往纽约市的列车上毫无意外的挤满了人，Steve Rogers打心眼儿里后悔干嘛不买早一班的车票，通道上往来的人群看得他直眼晕。这个时候车上全是急着回家过感恩节的人，Steve十分悲催的确定自己旁边肯定很快就会坐上人，而且以他的狗屎运来看，那位驴友还会没接没完的跟他 _神侃_ 。

 

这是 _为什么_ 呢?!他的电影史教授干嘛非得在感恩节前一周安排论文不可？要不是他非常敬重那位女教授，Steve恐怕会一边写论文一边问候她祖宗十八代。

 

Steve上了群聊飞快的给朋友们发了条信息，大家不在一块儿的时候都用这个方式互通有无。

 

_希望你们大伙儿都已经平安到家，正在哈皮中。只剩下可怜的我挤在人超多的火车上。_

 

Natasha最先回复了一个翻白眼的表情。没过多会儿Sam也发来了信息，说Steve总是把事情说得巨夸张。Steve看完笑了笑，把手机放在腿上回头看通道上的人来人往。

 

当他和一位超吸引人的年轻人对上眼神的时候，Steve的小心脏漏跳了一拍。这位褐发男子脸刮的光光的，头发梳得整整齐齐。 _好一张俏脸啊_ 。高颧骨，柔软殷红的嘴唇配一双大大的灰蓝色眼眸，那双眼睛正饶有兴味地打量着Steve。

 

他的那件深灰色毛衣把他那双眼睛衬得漂亮到没朋友，深棕色的飞行员夹克突显出他白皙的肤色。褐发帅男对他 _露出一个微笑_ ，是滴，Steve现在明白犯心脏病是个啥赶脚了。但他还是很配合地回以一个微笑。

 

褐发男子冲着Steve身旁的空位点头示意，漂亮的嘴唇划出一道向上翘起的弧线，无声地向他提出询问。Steve超怕自己做出什么丢人的事来，但他还是向对方点了点头。

 

说一千道一万，估计能跟这位帅哥共处的机会也就这一次了吧？

 

*** 

Bucky在华盛顿特区工作已经差不多三年了，是Kirsten Gillibrand参议员外联团队的成员。Bucky超喜欢这个工作。他喜欢加班到很晚，喜欢快节奏的生活，更喜欢帮助别人做些 _重要事情_ 的成就感。

 

不过回布鲁克林探望家人对于他来说才是最最带感的。特区再怎么好，也好不过远在布鲁克林的家嘛。

 

火车上人挤人，不过假期都这样。Bucky这些年坐车都坐出经验来了，总能找到合适的驴友，要么不烦他，要么跟他聊的热火朝天。希望今年也能如此。

 

正这个时候，一个青年用他这辈子见过最漂亮的蓝眸望向了他。那双眼睛就像两汪清澈的深潭，让Bucky挪不开视线。顷刻间，他知道未来的几个小时里自己 _就打算_ 坐在谁旁边了。

 

那个年轻人脸红了，精灵般的样貌被那抹嫣红衬得甚是好看，虽羞涩，但他一直没有转开视线。这让Bucky心头涌起一股兴奋。他当然知道自己是比较耐看的那种人，但是被另一个样貌可爱的人所认可还是让他蛮受用的。Bucky冲着金发小帅微微一笑，神情友善而坦诚。对方有些惊讶，不过从他回过来的微笑判断，应该是属于惊喜才对。

 

金发男子属于纤细的那种，不过是纤瘦优雅的型男。下巴线条刚毅，虽然面色绯红，但眼神带着自信。

 

Bucky向对方身旁的空位点头示意时感到自己的嘴角向上挑起。金发小帅点点头，Bucky立刻在位子上坐定，继而伸出手去。

 

“James Buchanan Barnes，”他微笑着说，喜欢金发帅哥抬头看自己的神情。“你可以叫我Bucky。很高兴和你做驴友。”

 

金发小帅甩了甩脑袋像是醒脑一样，但他精致的脸上立刻绽开了一抹大大的笑容，“Steve Rogers，很高兴认识你。”

 

“你这是去哪儿啊，Steve？”Bucky尽量让自己的口气显得友善而非刨根问底儿。Steve浅笑一声，伸手揉了揉他的金色短发，眼神落到自己腿上，然后又与Bucky对视。他透过浓密长睫看过来的样子让Bucky的脑子里产生了不少没羞没臊的想法。

 

“布鲁克林。”Steve微笑着回答，把Bucky童鞋从那些严重毁三观的想法中拉了回来。

 

“真的假的？”Bucky大叫一声，把对方吓了一跳，“我也是！”

 

*** 

 _一个超级火辣男坐我旁边了，他也是布鲁克林的_ 。Steve飞快的在手机上敲字儿，给朋友们发信息，偷瞄了褐发帅男几眼后又匆匆发了一条： _需要支援！_

 

“你在华盛顿是做什么的，Steve？”Bucky问，Steve抬头迎上了那双灰蓝色的眸子。Bucky的眼神温柔友善，眼角因微笑微微翘起，看得Steve有些愣神，差点忘了怎么说话。

 

“呃，我是个学生，”Steve回答，“在约翰*霍普金斯大学（译者注：美国名校之一，世界顶级私立大学）念大三。”

 

Bucky的眼眉抬得快要飞出去了，看得Steve想笑，“超牛的学校啊。看来你肯定是个学霸。要是这么算起来，你22岁？”

 

Steve耸耸肩，不好意思的笑笑，从脸一路红到了脖子根。他当然是个学霸，不过被面前的帅男恭维还是让他很是不好意思。“算是吧。我21岁，因为生日晚，所以比班上大多数同学都小。”

 

“你是学什么的？”Bucky问，在座位里稍稍转了转身离Steve更近了些。俩人的胳膊贴在了一起，Steve差点儿把胳膊抽回来，他努力忍住了没动。好不容易遇见一个对自己感兴趣的人，Steve可不想表现的像个二逼似的丢人现眼。

 

“电影及媒体研究，辅修视觉艺术。”Steve回答道，Bucky笑着点了点头，这时Steve才意识到自己并没问起Bucky在华盛顿做什么工作，感觉有些失礼，于是他也开口问了。

 

“我为Gillibrand参议员工作。”Bucky回答，Steve有些惊讶的瞪大了眼。“我是外联团队的。毕业之后就一直在那儿工作。”

 

“你在哪儿读的大学？”Steve问，听到Bucky的回答时眼珠子差点儿瞪出来，引得人家笑出了声，“哈佛大学。”

 

“妈呀，”Steve笑道，喜欢Bucky浅笑脸红的摸样。“了不得呀。你为她工作多久了？”

 

“三年了，”Bucky回答道，这么算来他应该有25岁了。不错不错，Steve喜欢比他稍大一点的男人。“工作干着挺不错的。”

 

“我看也是，”Steve笑道，“她看起来人挺好的。在政治领域工作一定挺爽的。”

 

Bucky耸耸肩，“是挺爽的。当然有时候也确实无聊到爆，不过哪个工作都这样吧？但总的来说，真的挺不错的。”

 

Steve点点头，手机突然不停震动起来，吸引了他的注意力。

 

“大忙人啊。”Bucky笑道，Steve抬头向他露出了一个歉意的微笑。

 

“不好意思，是我的那些朋友。”Steve嘟囔道，靠，他脸热的都能煎鸡蛋了，估计这会儿肯定已经红到发紫了。“大过节的就我还没到家，他们老拿我开涮。”

 

Bucky大笑着伸手捋了捋头发，Steve超想伸手过去揉揉他的头发，看起来超软，超 _有手感的_ …

 

“你忙你的，”Bucky微微一笑，从自己的背包里拿出一本书，“不用招呼我。你完事儿了随时叫我就好。”

 

对方那种皮皮的眼神顿时让Steve口干舌燥像进了撒哈拉沙漠。Steve勉强点了个头，Bucky翻开书之前冲他挤了挤眼，弄得Steve差点儿把舌头咽下去。

 

Steve赶快低头，手指一划打开屏锁翻看信息。Natasha求照片，Peggy和Angie同求。Sam回复说让Steve壮起鼠胆跟人家聊天去。Clint这个以浪漫主义者自居的家伙，建议Steve把那家伙拽到火车上的洗手间里好好乐一乐。

 

 _虽然比不上高空嗨，但总算是打发时间嘛_ 。Clint写道，用一个挤眼头像给信息做结尾。

 

 _你们这帮人算啥朋友啊！_ Steve回道， _Sam_ _童鞋，我们俩聊得正嗨呢，全被你们给搅合了！_ 回信立刻汹涌而至，弄得Steve无可奈何的笑： _既然已经在跟帅哥聊天了，还特么发什么群聊啊！！！_

 

Steve用眼角的余光扫了一眼Bucky，褐发帅男似乎是在混认真的看书。于是他尽可能小心谨慎，不引人注意的把镜头转过去，飞快地偷拍了一张照片。他有些小愧疚地把照片发到群里，但想想这也没必要 _那么_ 大惊小怪的，只不过是在群聊里分享照片又不外传。Steve的狐朋狗友们很快回复表示Steve童鞋很有品味，而且最好现在、立刻、马上停止群聊，去把帅哥。

 

Steve童鞋于是做了个深呼吸，从了。

 

*** 

Bucky坐在那儿让身边的金发小帅不咋隐秘的拍了张照片。他找座位时被Steve打量已经让他很是得意了，现在又偷拍？Bucky赶脚身边的这个小帅男肯定正在和他那帮朋友聊自己的事呢。

 

这个必须有！

 

不过嘞，想要忍住不笑出来还是挺费劲的。“Buck？”听见叫他，Bucky把这一段书看完，折了个角才合上书抬头，Steve脸上不爽的神情终于让Bucky笑了起来。他盯着那本书看了半天才把目光转向Bucky。

 

“没想到你也是 _那种人_ ！”Steve一脸狐疑地说。Bucky不禁笑了，恶心巴拉地眨着眼睛，仔细欣赏着Steve脸上那种难以置信的表情。

 

“Steven，此话怎讲啊？”Bucky摆出一副傻白甜的样子，贼贼的笑问。

 

“你就不能用书签啊？”Steve咕哝道，死瞪了一会儿书又抬头瞪向Bucky，他紧咬下颌的样子和眼神里的怒意让Bucky的小心脏开始跳霹雳了。“不行找张废纸也行啊！我以前净跟那些折图书馆书角的人打架好伐。”

 

“ _Steven_ _童鞋！_ ”Bucky做作的双手抓着胸口惊呼，看着那双漂亮的蓝眼睛迷得更紧不觉暗笑。他很想知道要引出Steve _其他_ 反应来，是不是也这么简单。“我 _绝不会_ 折图书馆的书！只折自己的书。而且书本身并不重要， _故事内容_ ，那才是根本。有折角的书才能看得出内容被广为传阅。”

 

“嘁，原本我还打算这一路上跟你好好聊天呢。”Steve叹道，但嘴角已露出了笑容。这一笑估计是Bucky见过的最美的神情了。

 

“要是这样的话，”Bucky笑道，“我可以继续看书，回头又会折另一个角，你忍心吗？”

 

Bucky这时发现，原来Steve大笑的样子比之前的微笑更加动人。

 

***

“嘿，走吧。”Bucky伸手拉住Steve，两人在宾夕法尼亚站下了车。这几个小时Steve过得无比愉快，他任由Bucky拉着他以防被人流冲散，与他十指交握的感觉让Steve很是受用。

 

两人进到车站大厅，Bucky回头对他微微一笑，“我知道你说要去坐地铁的，不如咱俩拼一辆出租车得了，反正咱俩家住的不远。”

 

“Bucky，你太有心了。”Steve开口道，继而咬住了下唇，他暗自让自己别去注意Bucky盯着他嘴唇的眼神。“其实吧…我手头不怎么宽裕，坐地铁不是便宜点儿吗…”

 

“车钱我来付啦，Rogers。”Bucky笑着伸手环住了Steve的肩膀，揽着他往前走去。恭敬不如从命，Steve笑着叹了口气。不过说实话，有Bucky坚实的臂膀环绕，身上的馨香扑面而来，Steve享受还来不及呢。

 

他俩在车上聊了一路，每次的哥冲着其他司机嚷嚷都会引得二人莞尔。半路上，司机突然刹车弄得两人一趔趄，手机也都掉在了地上。司机道歉时两人笑着表示没关系，一边低头捡各自的手机。

 

俩人四处摸索找手机的时候Bucky的手和Steve碰在一起，弄得Steve心猿意马的。

 

所以等他到家都二十多分钟以后划开手机屏锁的时候才发现要属密码，这才意识到自己错拿了对方的手机。刚刚Bucky坚持先送他回家，所以Steve根本不知道Bucky到底住哪儿。

 

“我去！”Steve看着手机傻眼了。他自己的手机没密码，那Bucky给他发短信或者打电话把电话换回来也就很容易了。

 

但要是被Bucky看见他的那些群聊记录…

 

“操，死定了！”Steve呻吟一声，PIA在床上，恨不得赶快挖个坑把自己埋了。

 

***

Bucky一到家就忙着和爸妈、妹妹说话，都过了几个小时才有功夫看手机。这时他才发现屏幕上开着一堆群聊记录。怪了，他手机上没有这个聊天软件啊？而且就算有，这些聊天的人他也都不认识。

 

Bucky划开屏锁，手机一下子打开了。

 

“靠，不是吧。”Bucky无奈地叹道，“估计是在出租车上拿错了电话。赶快给他发个信息吧。”

 

他很快给Steve发了几条信息，把开机密码也发给他了，然后问Steve能不能到附近的一间酒吧见面换回手机，顺便喝个小酒啥的。Steve几乎立刻就回复同意。

 

Bucky笑笑，低头看着手机屏幕。他知道这么做不好啦，但他就是忍不住去看那个群聊记录。反正那里面有提到他嘛！

 

Bucky飞快的扫着聊天内容，笑容越来越大了…

 

***

Steve坐在吧台边上，隔几分钟就朝门口张望看Bucky来了没有。当褐发帅男走进来的时候他实在难掩脸上的笑意，挥手招呼Bucky在占好的位置上坐下。

 

“谢天谢地你没给手机设开机密码。”Bucky说着在坐下来，微笑着跟酒保要了一杯啤酒。Steve红着脸点点头，把手机抵给Bucky。Bucky接过来，从兜里掏出Steve的手机放在吧台上推了过去。

 

Bucky只字不提群聊的事情，不过既然Steve的手机没收到新的消息，目前来看他还是安全的。他可不打算没事找事。

 

等到俩人立刻酒吧时，Bucky才终于伸手给Steve来了个轻柔的壁咚，Steve立刻明白自己高兴得太早了。

 

“这个呢，”Bucky童鞋基本上是在性感的低吟了，看着Bucky的眼神，Steve费了牛劲才勉强压制住浑身兴奋的颤抖。“既然是你先在火车上不咋低调的偷拍我照片的，我真的混想知道你都是怎么跟你那些朋友说我的，Steve童鞋。”

 

Steve立刻张口结舌，费半天劲也只挤出了一个“呃”字来。

 

“看来我是不负众望啊，”Bucky笑了，一根手指轻柔的拂过Steve的脸颊。“而且我也觉得你很是火辣。”

 

“你…”Steve舌头拌蒜，瞪大了一双眼，两腿开始打软儿。“真的？”

 

“真的。”Bucky笑着抬起了Steve的下巴。那双风暴蓝色的眼中满是欲火，但也满溢着温暖和宠溺，看得Steve忘了喘气儿。“我同时也觉得你很可爱，风趣。而且我觉得等假期过完，咱俩都回到华盛顿以后，我该给你打电话。我想跟你约会。”

 

“你…”Steve结巴道，使劲眨着眼睛想理清思路，“那是…我…呃，好。我很乐意。”

 

“很好。”Bucky呢喃道，继而俯身过去亲吻了Steve的脸颊。这一吻亲在了Steve的唇角，让他几乎尝到了褐发帅男的滋味。当Bucky退开时，Steve万般庆幸他是靠在墙上的，不然他真的要瘫软在地上了。“感恩节快乐，Steve。”

 

“感…”Steve结结巴巴地开口，手指拂过刚刚Bucky亲吻过的地方，“感恩节快乐，Buck。”

 

“另外提一句，”Bucky倒着走上人行道，嗤笑着说道：“你想在火车上的卫生间里对我怎样予取予求，我都不会有意见的。”

 

褐发帅男说着挤了挤眼，继而转身拐过了街角。直到这时候Steve的小脑瓜还没完全明白怎么回事呢。Steve傻不愣登的站在原地，喘了半天粗气才回过神儿来。等他的脑子稍稍能走直线的时候，他赶快刨出了手机打开群聊软件。

 

 _你们，_ 他写道， _绝对想象不到我这儿刚刚发生了什么！_


End file.
